Dare?
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Harry and Hermione hold denied feelings for each other. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are a couple. Ron and Luna are a couple. Ridiculous fluff ensues in a game of Truth or Dare.


Let this be a warning. The following story you are about to read is absolutely ridiculous. It is complete and utter fluff that i wrote to waste time, but actually ended up thoroughly enjoying writing it.

Oh yeah. Draco Malfoy is NOT a bad guy in this.

Truth or Dare. What a stupid game. Well, okay, maybe it's not that bad if you're playing with some real dare devils. Considering I'm Harry Potter and have been through quite a lot of daring situations, this game could be considered fun.

But when you get stuck playing with a bunch of rude, obnoxious friends of yours, you're basically screwed.

"Truth or dare Harry!" Ginny screamed from across the room.

"Dare."

"Oh Harry. Come on! There's only so much you can do in your flat. We've already been through all the obvious dares!"

I turned my head around to look at the group sitting around my dining room table. Ginny was at the head, being the wonderful origin of the ruddy game we were playing. Said she had learned it from Luna in seventh year. Speaking of Luna, she was seated to the right of Ginny, and next to Luna was Ron, my best mate, who looked as if he had had one too many sips of Firewhiskey that night. Sitting opposite of Ginny was Hermione, who looked bored out of her mind. And next to her was an empty chair, mine presumably. Next to me sat Malfoy who was already asleep, his head resting on his arms, which lay over the table.

Quite a group eh?

"Then think of something original Ginny." I said as I leaned down to light a fire in my enormous fireplace.

Ginny breathed in a huffy sigh and elbowed Malfoy in the side. "Think of a dare."

He lifted up his head and stared blearily around the table. "I'm STILL here?"

"Oh come on Malfoy you can do better than that…" I laughed.

He glared at me, "Oh it's for you Potter? Here's a dare…why don't you take your wand and stick it up your…"

"EW. Stop Draco that's disgusting!" Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at me. "See! Nobody can think of a dare!"

I made my way back to the table, ruffling Hermione's hair as I walked past her chair.

She shot me an annoyed look, but I could tell she wasn't really that upset. In fact, ever since I defeated Voldemort two years ago, she hasn't really been upset with me at all. Defeating dark lords really can strengthen a friendship.

Ginny slammed her fists on the table. "COME ON you guys. You seriously are so old and boring."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me Ginny, but we're only a year older than you."

"Just look around! Ron is almost passed out and it's only nine o'clock!" Ginny gestured to her brother who's head was resting on his chest.

"And look at Draco!" Ginny hit her boyfriend on the back of the head, and he snored in response.

Ginny next turned her gaze on Hermione and I at the end of the table. "And YOU two. Harry is so boring that he can't even DARE to pick TRUTH!"

I snorted. "That was clever Gin."

"Well it's true. When did you get so boring Potter?"

I shrugged. "Sorry."

And for once I was glad for being boring. I had had too many years of excitement to make me want to sit in my flat and do nothing for at least…five years.

"Ginny you forgot to mention why Hermione is boring."

I snapped my head up at that comment. Luna Lovegood sat next to Ginny making origami figures out of my napkins, humming quietly to herself.

What a crazy chick.

Ginny looked at Hermione and grinned. "Oh yes. I forgot Hermione. Well, obviously she's just counting down the minutes until everyone leaves and she can have some alone time with Harry."

My head snapped up again. It was actually starting to hurt my neck…

Hermione looked flustered. "What are you talking about Ginny?"

Ginny smiled evilly. "It's so obvious that you're in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. Or should I say, the BORE-Who-Lived?"

I glared at Ginny. "I'm not THAT boring!"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah Ginny. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

Ginny stood up and paced around the room. "Because I'm so BORED."

I couldn't help but ignore her as I thought back to the comment about Hermione being in love with me. She hadn't denied it…and yes we liked it when everyone left because we could just enjoy each other's company. Hermione always stayed and helped me clean up, then we would sit on the couch and talk for hours about nothing really. It's the most fun I have all week…

I shook my head trying to erase all the thoughts from it. "Ginny, why don't you and Malfoy just leave if you're so bored?"

Ginny stopped pacing and planted her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you can have some alone time with Hermione?"

Now it was my turn to look flustered. I mean, yeah that was the reason. But it wasn't because I was in love with her…right?

Ginny smirked at my lack of reaction. "Oh fine. We'll go. But you're the last person. You have to pick truth or dare!"

"I already said dare!"

Ginny was about to yell something indignantly, but just before she could say anything, Luna grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy, but then crossed her arms and smiled slowly.

"Okay Harry. I have the PERFECT dare for you…"

At this, Ron and Malfoy both made a miraculous awakening and looked up in interest. Luna kept humming to herself, but I could have sworn I could see her eyes darting back and forth from me to the napkin in front of her. Ginny stood there, a maniacal smile gracing her face.

I was basically screwed.

I heard Hermione take in a sharp breath, and I too was holding my breath waiting for the horrible dare to come from Ginny's mouth.

" Harry, I dare you to kiss Hermione…"

I let out the breath I had been holding. Kiss Hermione. Hey, I kissed her cheek all the time! One little peck wouldn't be the end of the world right? And it's not like Hermione is ugly…quite the opposite actually…

"…to kiss Hermione for one minute straight."

Yeah…yeah kissing Hermione wouldn't be that bad…wait…WHAT?  
I think my jaw hit the table it dropped down so far.

I looked over at Hermione and saw that she looked like a tomato she was blushing so profusely. I could feel my face get hot too, as I looked at everyone around the table. Ginny was smiling quite happily to herself as she sat down again and crossed her arms on top of the table, leaning towards us urging us to get on with it.

Malfoy and Ron were rolling their eyes, but they didn't go back to sleep. Luna's humming had taken on a new tone…

"Bow chicka Bow BOWWW," Luna sang to herself quietly. Ron laughed quietly at the obvious insinuation of a sleazy stripper song.

Once again I looked at Hermione, but this time she was staring at me with a steely gaze. "Well Harry? Do you accept the dare?"

Ginny burst out from the end of the table, "HE HAS TO ACCEPT IT! OR WE'RE NOT LEAVING!"

I thought I heard Malfoy whine something under his breath sounding suspiciously like, "NO!" but I ignored it, as I found myself leaning closer and closer to Hermione.

I was so close to her face by now that I could literally see every fleck of gold in her deep brown eyes, and see just how little her cute nose was, and I was even so close that I could smell that lovely watermelon lip gloss she used…

Bloody hell. I know what lip gloss she wears!

BLOODY HELL how do I even know what lip gloss IS?

My mouth suddenly felt dry. But I rasped out before thinking, "Yes…I accept the dare."

Ginny squealed and Hermione bit her lip. I smiled at her, before whispering, "We want them to get out of here, right?"

Hermione smirked. "Yes."

"Well alrighty then…" I barely whispered as I made the last move toward her lips and gently pressed mine against hers.

I always thought it was a myth that when two people share a special kiss they would feel electric sparks. Well…now I know it's definitely not a myth.

Our lips moved together fluently, matching each kiss for another kiss, and I couldn't help but scoot my chair closer to hers, cupping her chin and pulling her closer to me. The surroundings around us seemed to melt away as I was totally and completely consumed by Hermione's soft lips under mine.

All too soon I heard Ginny laugh and scream, "TIME'S UP!"

I pecked her lips a few times, not wanting to pull away, and then opened my eyes to stare into hers. She looked dazed, and she reached up to brush her swollen lips, her eyes never breaking contact with mine.

"Wow."

We both voiced our sentiments at the same time, and I suddenly knew exactly why I wanted everyone to leave. It WAS because I was in love with Hermione. Completely and hopelessly.

I cleared my throat and finally broke the gaze from Hermione to look at everyone around the table.

They all stared at me, jaws dropped, and eyes wide.

"Um. Aren't you guys leaving right about now?"

Nobody moved.

"No seriously guys."

Ron finally broke the silence. "Bloody…HELL."

Malfoy agreed. "How come we never noticed Weaselbee?"

Ron didn't even argue over the nickname. He just shook his head in wonder.

Ginny grasped Malfoy's upper arm and pulled him up and out of the chair. "Come on Draco. I think we should let these two be alone tonight."

Malfoy nodded and followed Ginny to the door. Ginny waved and said goodnight, as Malfoy yelled out, "See you good-for-nothing Gryffindors later."

"DRACO! I'M A GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh baby you know I don't mean you…you're basically a Slytherin in your heart…"

"That is revolting."

"Nah. Just a little sickening."

I heard them arguing all the way out to the Apparation point…

I had just realized that I was grasping Hemione's hand rather hard. I tried to loosen, but she was clutching at my hand just as desperately. I looked at her and smiled as I realized that we both needed each other for the very same reasons.

I was broken out of my Hermione-induced-fog by Ron clearing his throat.

"Well, it was a good night. Good night indeed. Come on Loony let's go."

Luna smiled mysteriously. "Ronald, you were asleep all night."

Ron pondered this for a minute before replying, "That's what was so good about it, love."

Luna rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the door.

Ron saluted to his two best friends. "Good night you guys. I'll stop over tomorrow around nine so we can go flying Harry…."

He was cut off by Luna, "Ronald, do you really think Harry will be out of bed by nine?"

Ron blushed a bright red. "Loony, that is the most disturbing thing I think you have ever said…Harry…and Hermione…oh god…"

Luna laughed and pushed him out of the door waving to Harry and Hermione who were still sitting at the table. "Goodbye you lovebirds. I knew it all along. It's been written in the stars…"

And with that she was gone.

I frowned at the door and then looked at Hermione. "What the hell does that mean?"

Hermione looked just as perplexed as I did. "Who knows. Luna's a strange girl."

I smiled. "Well…we're all alone now."

Hermione grinned and leaned in to kiss me slowly. Once we broke away, she stood up and walked toward the couch. "Harry, I just have one question for you…"

I followed her, and stood right before her. "And what would that be?"

She smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

I groaned. "You're not serious are you? You know I hate that game…"

She looked at me innocently. "Harry, if it hadn't been for that game we never would have kissed…"

I grinned foolishly. "Oh yeah. You're right…"

"So answer the question."

"What question?"

"HARRY!"

"Okay okay…Truth."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Harry, how you feeling right now?"

I pulled her towards me slowly. "Do you want the real answer?"

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, the game IS called TRUTH or Dare."

I laughed, and whispered in her ear, "I'm feeling very...LOVE-ly."

With a squeal she attacked my mouth kissing me with intensity as she pulled me onto the couch.

And let me tell you…Truth or Dare is now one of my favorite games.

AHHHHHH I love ridiculous stories. Yay.


End file.
